recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Mariana Islands Cuisine
Browse All Northern Mariana Islands Recipes: Northern Mariana Islands Appetizers | Northern Mariana Islands Soups | Northern Mariana Islands Salads | Northern Mariana Islands Vegetarian | Northern Mariana Islands Meat Dishes | Northern Mariana Islands Snacks | Northern Mariana Islands Desserts Northern Mariana Islands - Cooking and Food Overview of Northern Mariana Islands Cuisine History Northern Mariana Islands is situated in Oceania and separates Hawaii from Philippines. Northern Mariana Islands is composed of 15 small islands located in the North Pacific Ocean. Saipan, the main island, borders Manila to the west; Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea to the north; and Honolulu, Hawaii to the west too. Many of Northern Mariana Islands are uninhabited because there are active volcanoes which may erupt at any time. Northern Mariana Islands were under United State’s administration until 1978 when people from Mariana Islands formed a new government and constitution. Due to its location and climatic conditions, Northern Mariana Island’s cuisine is heavy on light dishes made of exotic fruits like papaya, mango and coconut. Seafood is also consumed in large quantities. The coconut palm tree is the most useful plant in the islands cuisine; coconuts provide food and drinking liquid and from the coconut palm tree flowers people from the islands make a wine called tuba. Cuisines of Northern Mariana Islands Northern Mariana Islands cuisine include a variety of dishes made of pork meat, poultry, horse meat and other land mammals which are very popular in the islands cuisine such as bats, mice and rats. Lizards are also very popular in the islands cuisine such as skinks and geckoes. Most dishes are cooked in coconut oil. Copra, the dried meat of coconut is also a special ingredient for the islands traditional dishes. The surrounding water offers large varieties of seafood like sea cucumbers which are consumed dried or smoked and are considered to be an aphrodisiac. People from the islands consume whale’s meat which is also very delicious as other type of fishes which are part of daily meals. Northern Mariana Islands cuisine is very influenced by the islands neighbors’ cuisine such as Hawaiian cuisine, Papuan cuisine and also American cuisine which introduced new ingredients or new modes of cooking in the islands cuisine. Northern Mariana Islands’ cuisine combines the best of Eastern savor with Western aroma spiced with local ingredients. Preparation Methods for Northern Mariana Islands Cooking Northern Mariana Islands’ cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Marina Islands’ cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the islands cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Northern Mariana Islands is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Northern Mariana Island’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Northern Mariana Islands dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Northern Mariana Islands Cooking Northern Mariana Islands Food Traditions and Festivals The Marianas host the Flame Tree Festival every April. People in Northern Mariana Islands Food * Are you into Northern Mariana Islands Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Northern Mariana Islands’ dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Northern Mariana Islands’ chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Northern Mariana Islands’ chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Northern Mariana Islands Cuisine Category:Oceanian Cuisine